


Of Triumphant Returns and Inadvertent Proposals

by EmptyTheBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, For grace, Kinda, M/M, Pining, cas comes home from NOT dying, prompt, the only fluff im glad to have written, theyre in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyTheBlue/pseuds/EmptyTheBlue
Summary: Cas comes home. Dean hears him. Fluff ensuesWrote this in 2 hours no beta we die like men





	Of Triumphant Returns and Inadvertent Proposals

The door to the bunker usually slams open. You know, dramatic entrance and all those things that come with the triumphant return of heaven's most fearsome renegade angel to the base of the world's most experienced and terrifying hunters; you expect something other than the quiet slide of the lock, the slight open of the door, and the careful tiptoe of worn dress shoes down a metal staircase.

However odd and seemingly sneaky this homecoming might appear, the angel's stealth was no match for the acute awareness of Dean Winchester. From down the hallway, the hunter picked up on the slight creaking and baying of the landing and then the stairs as Castiel made his way deeper into the bunker. The hammering of Dean's heart matched the hammering of his feet on the cold floor as he ran towards the sound. 

The hunter knew it was the angel without even having to think about it- many times before had Cas gone out for groceries or supplies and made his entrance meek and ignorable, as to not wake Sam, Dean, or anyone else who happened to be about. There was a distinct pattern to how he moved from the door to the ground and Dean had put in time to learn all of his homecoming mannerisms. As of late, Dean noticed, Cas would unbutton his shirt a little, as well as well as further loosen his tie, upon his return. 

This evening, however, was not one where Cas was expected back. He was not expected back ever, to be more specific. He was believed dead and Dean was, as any heartbroken-then-entirely-relieved friend would be, absolutely elated to see the angel back in one piece.

"Dean," Cas grumbled. His shoulders slumped but his eyes remained bright as Dean approached him. "I- I didn't mean to wake you."

"We thought you were dead, Cas." Dean stepped closer still, voice breaking and hands trembling. Cas noticed that the concept of personal space had been once again tossed out the window, once again by Dean himself. "I'm so glad you're back, i could-" he trails off. 

Castiel's eyes snap up. He notices the depth of Dean's face. There's raw emotion like he'd never seen before. The laugh lines have worn into his cheekbones with age, the scars from any given number of beasts have piled up like artwork, his chin flexes with every breath... "You could what?"

"I could kiss you." Dean whispers. He's embarassed, tired, and not exactly sober.

"So do it." The angel breathes. He's exhausted. So very tired of fighting and dying and being without Dean that he just lets go and says it.

What surprises Cas the most is not that Dean actually kisses him, but that he kisses him tenderly and softly, as if anything bold or forceful will break his angel. He just barely pulls into Castiel's breathing space, taking time to caress a cheek in a request for permission. When Cas looks back up, Dean plants a feathery peck on his lips, just enough to be considered a real kiss.

They stand there for a while, just basking in the glow of 'finally'. When Dean speaks first, it suprises Cas.

"Let's get you cleaned up, angel, you look like a mess."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to reach out my instagram is CleverlyDeaf, feel free to send me a voice message i won't hear. x


End file.
